


Orion In Your Eyes (working title)

by sepiaroses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, But Kagehina is a sideplot that develops in the background, Confused Hinata, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Hinata doesn't know how he feels, Hinata has to help Yachi out with her girl troubles, It's going to be really sweet, Lots of drinking, Lots of family drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shimizu is v aesthetic, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, So stay tuned, There will be smut later on, This fic is mostly going to be about Shimizu and Yachi, Too much gay to handle, Yachi and Shimizu go to different colleges, Yachi has to help him out, Yachi is best friends with the first years (Hinata and Kags and Tsukki and Yams), Yachi is v aesthetic, and kuroo x kenma, and sugaxdaichi, let's be real, maybe some iwaoi and noyaxasahi if I'm feeling up to it, maybe some minor yamaguchi x yachi for angst?, probably going to be tsukkiyama, set in Japan, so is yachi, very gay, volleyball is gay, what an aesthetic couple, yachi has panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiaroses/pseuds/sepiaroses
Summary: When drunk Yachi and drunk Shimizu met at a college party, neither of them knew it would be the start of something. Something long and sad and wonderful at the same time.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic I'm writing on AO3 and I would really love it if you guys could comment with some suggestions, critiques, whatever. I just love my volleyball gays and I've been wanting to write a Shimizu x Yachi fic for a while (because there is a void when it comes to good lesbian haikyuu fics). Anyways, enjoy! All comments are appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi's drunk and bored at a house party, so she heads outside. Little did she know that she would meet a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first AO3 fic! I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. Please PLEASE comment down below if you liked it, or if you have suggestions! I love writing about my volleyball gays but I also love support. Thanks so much!

Yachi stood in the corner of the room, clutching a red solo cup in one hand and the remains of her sanity in the other. The music vibrated through the entire house, pounding her eardrums. She looked frantically over to Hinata, but he was smiling and chatting loudly with one of the other guests. He had spent forever in front of the mirror, gelling up his neon orange hair so it was spikier than usual, but after an hour in the sweaty body heat it had curled back to its original shape. Ugh, why did I even agree to come? Hinata owes me so much, Yachi thought to herself as she watched two freshmen grind against each other in the moshpit. 

Deciding she’d had enough, Yachi weaved her way through the crowd (almost spilling her orange-flavored vodka on someone’s dress) and pushed through the front door. Outside, bushes lined a stone path, weaving thorough an expensive-looking lawn. The night air was freezing, but it was a hell of a lot better than the humid party. For a few quiet moments, Yachi looked at the passing clouds.

A loud noise behind Yachi caused her to jump in fright. Regaining her balance, Yachi glanced up. A girl stood outside the doorway. She, too, had a solo cup and the same pained expression. The girl stumbled down the stone steps to collapse onto the grass. She was halfway through pulling off her heels when she noticed Yachi staring.

The girl looked up. She had long black hair that looked silver in the moonlight. A pair of glasses was precariously perched on her nose. “Hey. Sorry, did I scare you?” she asked. The girl was obviously drunk, but she spoke softly and slowly, in a way that demanded attention.

“Hi... uh, no, it’s fine,” Yachi replied, her voice a squeak. She was a little scared from the loud noise, but for some reason this girl’s presence was comforting.

The girl sighed and leaned back until her head rested against the grass. “This party sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Yachi said.

“Like... really sucks.”

“Yeah.”

The girl gave Yachi a good look-over, then took a sip from her drink. “Come sit down. We’ll be losers together.”

Yachi nodded, plopping down on the grass next to the girl. She smelled like sweet perfume and hard liquor.

“Why’d you leave the party?” The girl asked.

“My friend ditched me,” Yachi said, her voice escaping into the empty air. “He promised he would stick by my side the whole night, but as soon as he walked in, BAM! Taking shots with total strangers.”

Why was she talking so much, to a girl she just met? Yachi had no idea. Maybe it was the alcohol getting to her. Now that she thought about it, the familiar warm feeling of intoxication was spreading through her body.

“Man, that’s annoying. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I never trust Hinata’s promises anyways. Wh... what about you? Why’d you leave the party?”

The girl took a long breath. Yachi noticed she had a pretty mole on the left side of her mouth. “Being drunk with friends is different than being drunk alone.”

“You like being drunk alone?”

“It’s... different. Less hectic. More reflective.” The girl paused. “What school do you go to?”

“Akihiko College. About three miles from here.”

“Oh, I’m at Toshihiro.” The girl grinned. “Guess we’re rivals now.”

“Guess so.”

The girl took another sip from her cup. “So, tell me a little about yourself. It’s only fair, you know.”

“What’s fair?”

“We have to please Fate.”

“What?”

“Fate. I mean, what are the odds that two girls from different schools go to the same shitty party and just happen to leave said party and meet?”

Yachi thought about it. “It’s not that unusual.” She immediately regretted what she said. Was she being too rude? She just met the girl, after all.

But the girl just looked at Yachi through the small panes of her glasses. Her eyes were startling gray. “Can we just, for the sake of the night, pretend it is?”

Something about this made Yachi smile. Was it the alcohol? The girl’s deliberate, soft voice? The spontaneity of the situation, the coolness of the night wind on her bare arms? Regardless, Yachi felt a strange... something in her chest. “Yeah, we can,” Yachi said, almost in a whisper.

The girl looked up. Orion’s belt was reflected in her glasses. “Let’s start with something simple. What is... your favorite animal?”

Yachi couldn’t help but laugh. “How drunk are you?”

The girl just smiled. “Mine’s a heron.”

“Heron? Why?”

“Yeah. When I was little, I used to go to the lake with my dad and feed the herons.” The girl cocked her head to the side. “Well, we never actually fed them. We would just throw bread into the water. The herons were too scared to come close.”

“So you were feeding the fish, then, huh?” Yachi said, taking a long sip of the vodka in her cup. The liquor burned her throat and she coughed loudly, but she downed another sip just for the hell of it. Yachi had been hesitant to drink in the party, but now that she was somewhere comfortable, why not have a little fun? “My favorite animal is a canary.”

“You mean those little yellow ones?”

“Yeah, those.”

“Hm. So we’re both bird people.” For some reason, the girl laughed. It was a nice laugh, like wind rustling through leaves. Yachi felt her face break into a smile as well. Her body was growing warmer and her eyes were becoming heavier. The world was starting to blur a little, like she was watching some low-resolution home video. 

“What’s your favorite texture?” the girl asked.

“Texture? I’ve never heard that question before.”

“Yeah, texture, like... the roughness of a basketball, or the coolness of concrete.”

Yachi closed her eyes. She was a little too drunk to think properly, but somehow a memory resurfaced in the back of her mind. “I like the feeling of warm laundry.”

“Oh! Good choice,” the girl said.

“What about you?”

“I like the feeling of shade. Shade on a hot day, when you’ve been in the sun for hours and rest underneath some big old tree.”

“Is that a texture?” Yachi wondered aloud.

“Anything is a texture if it can be felt.”

“Is that true?”

“I think so.”

The minutes started to blur into one another as the alcohol took effect. Yachi learned all sorts of things about the girl. She liked rain, but not snow. She liked movies, but not TV shows. She preferred to use metal chopsticks instead of wooden ones, because she hated the wooden taste they left in your mouth. She loved the ocean, but hated the sand.

At some point, Yachi closed her eyes and lay her head against the cool grass. The world faded away to black.

 

\--------

 

Yachi woke to a terrible headache.  
She groaned and peeled open her eyes. She was no longer in the backyard of the house party; rather, her vision focused on a familiar cream-colored ceiling. She glanced around. She was wrapped in blankets, laying on a beaten brown couch. Yachi instantly recognized the room, of course. She was in Hinata’s basement. How did she end up here from the party?

Yachi tried to get out of bed, but her head spun and she felt like she had to puke. Ah, so this is what a hangover feels like, Yachi thought to herself. She’d gotten tipsy in the past, but never drunk. Until last night.

Last night... what happened last night? Yachi couldn’t remember much. She had been talking to someone, a girl. A pretty girl.

_What was her name? Did I even ASK for her name?_

Yachi stood up (with some difficulty) and looked down. She was wearing Hinata’s pajamas, which had a green plaid pattern. Did she dress herself, or did Hinata have to do it for her? Hinata was her best friend, so she didn’t care if he saw her in her underwear. Still, Yachi found it odd that she couldn’t remember anything. 

She walked to the bathroom. God, she felt terrible. Everything hurt. Looking in the mirror, Yachi could hardly recognize the face she saw. Dark circles under her eyes, mascara residue on her cheeks, dirty blond hair in disarray, and... was that a blade of grass in her hair? Yachi pulled it out in disgust. She needed a shower, badly.

After showering and changing into more of Hinata’s clothes (this time opting for a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt), she made her way upstairs. Something she always liked about Hinata’s house was that the walls were lined with photographs of him and Natsu. She smiled as she passed photo after photo of wide spread smiles and orange shocks of hair.

As she neared the door that opened into Hinata’s kitchen, she heard voices. Hinata was shouting loudly at someone. Yachi listened by the door for a moment, trying to figure out who he was talking to.

“... I can reach them by myself!”

“I’m taller than you, dumbass! Let me get the plates.” Kageyama’s voice sounded more tired and annoyed than usual.

“Let Hinata have a go at it,” Tsukishima’s drawling voice resonated in the room. “I want to see him break something.” 

Someone snickered. Knowing Tsukishima, it was probably Yamaguchi, his partner in crime.

“I got them! See!” Hinata’s high pitched voice trembled with fake confidence. “See? Wh... wHOAA!”

Yachi heard a loud crash, then: “YOU DUMBASS GINGER!”

Yachi opened the door to the kitchen. Hinata was standing on the counter, looking guilty as hell. Kageyama had his head in his hands; one of Hinata’s mom’s plates was in pieces on the hardwood floor. Tsukishima stood idly in the corner, a pair of headphones around his neck, with a mid-laugh Yamaguchi at his side.

The boys immediately stopped bickering and looked at her in surprise. Yachi’s face flushed with all the attention, but it was short-lived, because Hinata had jumped off the counter to give Yachi a hug. “Yachi, you’re okay! God, after you passed out, we were all so worried for you.”

Yachi’s eyes grew wide with shock. “I passed out?”

“Yeah, then Kageyama had to carry you to his car. Luckily he had found a great parking spot,” 

Kageyama appeared beside Hinata, his eyes dark. “Are you okay? You must have a huge hangover. You had a lot to drink.”

Yachi remembered the queasiness she had felt earlier. “Yeah, I don’t think I’ll feel right for a couple of hours at least.”

“Drink lots of water, and eat eggs and toast. They raise low blood pressure without upsetting the stomach,” Tsukishima said from the back.

“Thanks, Tsukishima, but I don’t think I can stomach anything right now,” Yachi said, with a nervous laugh. “Maybe some tea?” 

Yamaguchi immediately got up to fill up the kettle.

Yachi glanced over at the broken plate, looking severely worried. Hinata picked up on it. “Don’t worry about the plate, we’ll clean it up. It was cheap, anyways,” he said, with a bright smile. 

How did Hinata stay positive all the time? Yachi wished she knew. Since high school ended, Yachi’s life had taken a turn. Things that used to be fun, such as drawing and managing the boy’s volleyball team, felt like a chore. Her grades started to slip from straight As to Bs and Cs. Even common interactions with friends began to tire her out. It wasn’t depression, per se. Just a passing cloud that settled over her life recently.

Yachi’s head began to spin from standing. She sank into the nearest armchair and closed her eyes.

“Here’s your tea,” Yamaguchi said helpfully, handing her a mug decorated with tiny bumblebees. Yamaguchi’s hair had grown since high school; it now brushed against his wide shoulders. He was taller, too. The only thing that hadn’t changed was the light dusting of freckles across his cheeks.

“Thank you,” Yachi said, taking the tea gratefully. “Do you mind if I...?”

“My bedroom’s open,” Hinata said. “Go ahead and lie down for a while.”

Yachi gave him a genuine smile. She spent the next few hours between sleeping off the hangover, reading Hinata’s collection of volleyball magazines, and listening to the freak duo bicker about everything through the thin walls.

“Dumbass, you forgot the sugar!”

“I didn’t forget the sugar! I already put it in!”

“That was flour, you idiot.”

“They’re both white. Same difference.”

“Do you want this cake to be a success?” Kageyama said. The two had been struggling to make a lemon cake for Hinata’s mom’s surprise birthday. She was coming to visit in a few hours, and they had yet to clean the house.

“Yes, of course, Bakageyama!” Hinata said. Then, he snickered.

“What?” Kageyama said.

“N... nothing...” Hinata managed, before bursting into laughter. He was laughing so hard, he had doubled over and was now pounding the floor. Yachi could hear the vibrations all the way from his bedroom.

Yachi watched Kageyama walk into the bathroom. After a few seconds of staring at the mirror, he returned to the living room, seething. “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME I HAD FLOUR ON MY NOSE?”

“I’m sorry... it’s just... you looked too funny...” Hinata said between gasps. Even Yamaguchi couldn’t help but stifle a snort. 

“Is EVERYONE here a complete idiot?” Kageyama said in exasperation. “Here, put some sugar in the batter.”

“Oh please, I’m sweet enough already.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP TSUKISHIMA.”

 

\-----------

 

Hinata was driving Yachi home when Yachi gathered up the guts to ask about the party.

“Did you by any chance see a girl? When I was on the grass.”

“Huh?” Hinata said, turning on his blinker. “A girl? What did she look like?”

“Black hair, glasses.”

“OH!” Hinata said, suddenly full of enthusiasm. In a flash, Yachi was reminded of his constant energy during volleyball practice. The kind of energy that bounced off the walls and livened up the dreary gym. Hinata hadn’t changed a bit. “Yeah, I saw her. She was the one who went inside and told me you passed out.”

Yachi felt her cheeks grow red. “She... she did that?”

“Yeah, why?” Hinata flashed a smile in Yachi’s direction. “She was cute, wasn’t she?”

Ever since middle school, Hinata had an uncanny ability to read Yachi’s expressions. Even if Yachi was talking to her friends like nothing was wrong, Hinata could pinpoint if she was sad, or nervous, or just badly needed a hug. Yachi learned to live with his semi-psychic powers, but she was still surprised when he exposed her inner thoughts.

Yachi’s face probably looked like a tomato. “It—it’s nothing like that,” she squeaked. “She was just nice, that’s all.”

“Did you ask for her name?”

“N-no...” Yachi started, but covered her face once she looked at Hinata’s expression. “St-stop it! I know that look, Hinata.”

“What look?” Hinata asked, innocently. 

“That one! The face you make when you’re on to something.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hinata pulled into Yachi’s driveway, and gave her a salute before taking off. Yachi sighed. She was still mad at Hinata for ditching her at the party, but she felt a rush of affection towards him for driving her home and taking care of her.

Yachi unlocked the door to her apartment. She had been lucky enough to find a flat close by Akihiko College; it only took her fifteen minutes by train to get there. The flat consisted of a bedroom, connecting bathroom, and miniature kitchen. Yachi had been wanting to buy a washing machine, but her part-time job at the local Matsuya restaurant was barely enough to cover her meal cost.

Yachi threw herself onto her bed. The comforter was decorated with designs of constellations. It had been her comforter since the third grade, and Yachi was too sentimental to part with it. When she found it difficult to go to sleep because of the passing traffic or loud neighbors, she loved to trace her fingers over the familiar fabric and recite the constellations to herself. _Cygnus, the swan. Aquila, the eagle. Cassiopeia, the Queen._

But Yachi was too exhausted to even glance at the stars. She just eyed the towering pile of books on her desk, that seemed to be screaming: “Yachi, you useless drunk piece of shit, you’re already failing math because you never do your homework!”

Yachi groaned. Maybe if she just took a nap, the homework would do itself. Now that she thought about it, the bed was very comfortable. The sunlight gently streaming through the cheap white curtains didn’t help, either. Her eyes slipped closed. _I’ll do it in the morning_ , Yachi pathetically thought, before drifting off into sleep.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi gets a surprise while buying cereal at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT! Thanks so much :)

It had been a week and a half since the party, and Yachi was sitting at her desk, crying.

Well, not exactly crying. At the brink of tears. 

How was she supposed to know that the 20-page English paper, which counted for 10% of her final grade, was due the next day? Yachi’s fingers trembled above her computer. She glanced at the time. Holy shit, it was already 11:30 PM. 

Yachi did some mental calculations in her head. Her paper was at 8:00 AM the next day. Assuming she pulled an all-nighter, she had 8.5 hours to write. If she wrote three pages per hour, then used the last hour to revise, she could make it.

But Yachi had skipped dinner, which meant she was going to get hungry. Now that she thought about it, her stomach was rumbling.

 _Okay, if I take a thirty minute break to eat right now, it wouldn’t hurt, right? I need food to focus_ , Yachi thought, making her way over to the mini fridge. She opened it. To her dismay, she saw only a half carton of milk, some bean sprouts, and a bottle of soy sauce. She looked in the cupboard. She had an apple and a box of cookies. Delighted, Yachi reached for the cookies.

There was only one left.

Yachi stuffed the cookie in her mouth. She wanted to cry. The apple should be fine, though. She picked it up, before realizing that a large section of it was covered in mold.

Five minutes later, Yachi was bundled up in a scarf and jacket, haphazardly thrown over her pajamas. She slipped on her clogs at the front door and left down the dark street.

When she reached the corner store, she grabbed the nearest thing she saw—a box of cereal—and brought it to the counter. Wordlessly, she paid for the cereal and made her way out of the store. While walking back, she opened the box and munched on the dried flakes, which seemed to magically glow in the low light of the streetlamps.

Was it fate or coincidence? Thinking back on it, maybe it was fate. How else could Yachi describe what happened next?

Yachi looked up to see a girl, clad in running leggings and an exercise bra, jogging down the sidewalk. As they passed, Yachi caught a glimpse of the mole on the left side of her mouth.

Yachi was so startled she dropped the bag of cereal. It fell to the ground, spilling some flakes onto the cold concrete. Yachi must’ve made a strangled sound, because the running girl stopped and turned around.

She wasn’t wearing glasses, and her dark hair was in a sleek ponytail down her back. But there was no mistaking those piercing gray eyes.

The girls stared at each other for a few seconds. Yachi suddenly felt self-conscious of her wrinkled pajamas and dirty clogs. 

“Hey,” the girl said. Her voice was steady, unlike Yachi’s racing heart.

“Hey,” Yachi parroted. She was lucky that it was so dark outside, otherwise the bright blush that covered her cheeks would have been visible.

“Aren’t you the...” The girl looked at her, puzzled. “You were at the party the other week, right? We talked.”

Yachi could only nod. If she spoke, she was afraid nothing would come out.

The girl paused. Her eyes were filled with worry. “You feeling alright? I went to tell your friend Hinata you passed out.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Th-thanks for asking,” Yachi cursed herself for stammering. “Um... why are you out here so late?”

Even though the answer was obvious, the girl answered without hesitation. “I’m going on a night run. It helps clear my mind.”

“Oh,” Yachi said simply, feeling very sweaty underneath her heavy coat.

“What about you? You look... comfortable,” the girl said.

“I’m pulling an all-nighter for school. I kind of forgot I had a paper due tomorrow. And I was hungry, so...” Yachi looked down at her dropped box of cereal and mentally facepalmed.

The girl stooped down to grab the box of cereal, gently handing it to Yachi when she stood up. Her movements were unexplainably graceful. Yachi’s body fell into complete shock as she caught a glimpse of the girl’s cleavage. “Um, uh... um... thanks,” she said with difficulty, blushing fiercely now. Yachi suddenly wondered if a falling brick could hit her head, killing her instantly. It would be better than the embarrassment she felt.

“No problem,” the girl said, with a smile.

Suddenly, the blaring guitar riff of Imagination by SPYAIR rang through the air. Yachi winced. It was her phone ringing.

“I... uh, do you mind if I... take this?” Yachi asked, digging through her coat.

“Yeah, of course.”

Yachi fished out her phone and quickly answered the call. The loud music fortunately stopped as Yachi held the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

“Hey, Yachi... I... I’m outside your house.” Hinata’s voice sounded stuffy, as if he had been crying. He also sounded quite drunk. “You mind if I come in for a second?”

Yachi swallowed. She glanced at the girl, who was looking expectantly at her. “Yeah, go on in,” she told Hinata. “I’m not home right now but I’ll be right there. I’m just out buying food.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Hinata sounded relieved. Yachi hung up the call.

“You have to go?” the girl said. She seemed a little disappointed, but Yachi couldn’t say for sure.

“Yeah, I... my friend, he’s at my house. I think I should go back...” Yachi said, suddenly feeling very awkward.

“No problem,” the girl said, with a small smile. She turned to continue running. “Nice seeing you again, by the way. We should talk again soon.”

“Yeah... um... yeah,” Yachi said, feeling bewildered. As the girl began to jog down the sidewalk, Yachi finally remembered what she had been meaning to ask.

“Hey!” she shouted, a bit louder than she had intended. The girl turned, confused. Yachi took a deep breath. “What’s... what’s your name?” The words tumbled out of her mouth.

The girl flashed a radiant smile that seemed to warm even the freezing night air. “Shimizu Kiyoko.”

Yachi’s chest expanded in delight. “I’m Hitoka. Hitoka Yachi.”

Shimizu grinned. “Nice to meet you, Hitoka. Hey, do you mind if I get your number?”

Yachi froze. “My number?”

“Yeah, so I can text you.”

A wave of excitement traveled down Yachi’s body, starting with the crown of her head and fizzling out at her toes. “Of course,” she found herself saying, walking towards Shimizu. She plugged her number into Shimizu’s phone, and Shimizu did the same.

“I’ll text you,” Shimizu said, giving a small wave. And just like that, Shimizu jogged away, her hair a silvery trail in the moonlight.

\------

 

Yachi’s feather-light heart dropped as soon as she opened the door to her flat. Hinata was sitting on her bed. His orange hair was messy, his eyes red and puffy, his cheeks flushed from crying. He looked small amongst the stars of her comforter.

Hinata looked up at her through his bangs, then turned away, wiping his nose with his sleeve. “Hey, Yachi,” he said, his voice uncharacteristically dry and scratchy.

Yachi sunk into the comforter next to him. Hinata smelled like alcohol and sadness. “What happened?” she asked.

Hinata sniffled. “Me and Kageyama... got into a fight.” His words were slurred, and Yachi wondered how much he had to drink.

“You get into fights all the time, why was this one different?” Yachi asked, gently. She made small circles on Hinata’s back like she did when they were younger. It was a trick Yachi learned to calm him down.

“I don’t know,” Hinata said helplessly. “I just don’t know.” 

Yachi’s eyes filled with tears at how broken her friend looked. “It’s okay, it’s alright, I’m here,” she murmured, as Hinata began to cry.

“He just makes me so... so...” Hinata’s arms flailed in the air. “He makes my chest go... GWA!! And I don’t... he’s so mean, Yachi. He’s so mean to me... I don’t know what to do anymore...” Hinata was sobbing now. His face was nuzzled into Yachi’s shoulder. She could feel his hot tears through her shirt.

Yachi continued the circles on his back. “What did you fight about?”

“I don’t remember,” Hinata said. “Something stupid, probably. We always fight over the stupidest things. He’s so... so mean...” From that point on, Hinata’s words turned into sobs. Several minutes passed before Hinata was strong enough to let go of Yachi’s shoulder.

Yachi laid him down on her bed, draping the constellations over his trembling body. She got him a tall glass of water, setting it down next to the bed in case he got thirsty. He would be alright in the morning. As Yachi has learned through the years, sometimes people just need to cry.

Yachi checked her phone. 12:03. Time to get back to studying. It was difficult to focus, though, in between thoughts of Hinata and Shimizu. But Yachi sat down at her computer and wrote her goddamn paper, listening to the soft snores of Hinata into the early hours of morning. 

\-----


	3. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi goes on a date, and learns a few things in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter may be unsettling for some readers. There is a vivid depiction of a panic attack. If you want to skip over it, stop reading at "Someone at her school?" and start reading again at "Yachi took a deep breath". If you need help, hold down [Command] [F] and type in the words to find them easier.
> 
> The lyrics come from the song E[u].logy by Atlas. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! Please please comment!

>Hey, it’s Shimizu. Wanna meet up today?

Yachi received the text in the middle of her stat class. It was the end of the day, and Yachi was exhausted. She had stayed up all night to finish her paper, and now that it was turned in, all Yachi wanted to do was sleep. But as soon as she heard from Shimizu, her heart leapt in her chest. She spent a good five minutes thinking of how to respond, hiding her phone beneath her desk.

>Yes! I’m pretty tired, though, so I might take a nap first, is that okay?

Shimizu responded almost immediately:

>Of course. I was thinking we could meet at Matsushima Pier around 6:30, in time for the sunset.

Yachi’s pulse quickened. Was this a date? She had never been on a date before. But sunsets were so romantic. There had to be something behind her words... right?

>I’ll be there.

“Hitoka?” Mr. Higashi’s voice floated through the classroom. “Are you listening?”

“Yes!” Yachi squeaked, shoving her phone into her desk. She heard snickers behind her. Turning, she spotted Yamaguchi, who was giggling behind his hand. Yachi playfully stuck out her tongue in response.

\-------

Yachi stood in front of the mirror. It was 5:36. She had gotten home from school, done her homework, and had taken a two-hour nap. Not nearly long enough to replace the sleep she lost last night, but it would suffice for now. It’s college, after all.

 _Is this too plain?_ Yachi thought, looking at her reflection. She was wearing a short denim skirt, a turtleneck shirt, and white sneakers. Her hair was too short to do anything with, so she left it down. A small butterfly clip held back loose strands. Yachi knew she didn’t need to impress Shimizu. Hell, Shimizu had seen her in her pajamas. But Yachi wanted to look clean, at least.

Yachi took the bus to Matsushima Pier. The pier was usually packed with tourists who wanted to see one of the ‘Three Wonders of Japan’, the archipelago of 200 islands off the coast of Miyagi. But in the middle of the school year on a Wednesday night, the pier was all but empty.

Yachi spotted Shimizu at the very edge of the pier, her legs dangling above the water. Shimizu was wearing a long maxi dress that gently hugged the curves of her body. The fabric rustled in the ocean breeze. Yachi’s breath took a sharp intake. She looked beautiful.

Shimizu looked up and waved Yachi over. Soft instrumental music was playing from a speaker at her side. Shimizu was wearing her glasses this time. Her hair fell onto her bare shoulders, looking like black silk.

“You look amazing,” Shimizu said, her eyes widening as Yachi sat down next to her.

Yachi’s face flushed, and she forgot how to breathe for a second. “Th-thanks... you too. You look beautiful.”

Shimizu curled a strand of hair between her fingers. Yachi watched this simple action, done with such grace and care. _I could watch her making laundry and it would be the most interesting thing in the world,_ Yachi realized.

“Here, I brought some snacks,” Shimizu said, opening her bag. Yachi caught a glimpse of a camera inside. Is she a photographer? What kind of photos does she take? Yachi wanted to know everything about her.

Shimizu laid out a bag of marshmallows, a packet of graham crackers, and multiple chocolate bars along the concrete. “We’re going to make s’mores.” Her eyes flashed mischievously.

“...huh?” Yachi asked, confused. “Don’t we need a fire for that?”

Shimizu pulled out a blue lighter from her pocket. Seeing Yachi’s worried expression, Shimizu laughed. “Don’t worry, it’s my friend Kuroo’s lighter. I don’t smoke.”

Yachi watched as Shimizu picked up a marshmallow out of the bag and turned on the lighter. She held it an inch away from the marshmallow, gently toasting it on all sides until it was golden brown. Immediately, she slid the marshmallow and a bit of chocolate between two graham crackers. “See?”

As Shimizu took a bite of her s’more, she handed Yachi the lighter. “Your turn,” she said with her mouth full. A few crumbs fell out of her mouth and onto her dress. Yachi giggled as she brushed them off.

Yachi’s hand closed around the lighter. It was still warm from Shimizu’s touch. She tried to roll her thumb against the wheel, but no flame came out. She tried again, and again, to no avail.  
“Here, you have to hold it like this,” Shimizu said, moving Yachi’s hands into the correct position. Yachi’s heart hammered in her chest as Shimizu shifted closer. Shimizu’s hands were warm against Yachi’s. “And you have to slide your thumb quickly, like you’re striking a match,” Shimizu instructed.

Yachi breathed in the girl’s scent: lemon, ocean salt, and chocolate. “Okay,” Yachi said, trying to use the lighter again without fainting from happiness. Following Shimizu’s instructions, she got a small flame to shoot up.

Shimizu smiled her winning smile. “There! Not so hard, is it?”

Yachi smiled, too. Shimizu was still so close; their thighs were pressing together, and Yachi loved the feeling more than anything else. It felt like every place their bodies touched was electric.

Yachi grabbed a marshmallow from the bag and started to toast the outside like Shimizu showed her. But, in a sudden gust of wind, the marshmallow fell from Yachi’s hand, along with Kuroo’s lighter. Both objects tumbled into the water below, making a small splash.

Yachi gasped, and turned fearfully to Shimizu. Yachi immediately bowed her head. “I’m so sorry, it just tumbled out of my hand, I can buy you a new one if you’d like! I’m sorry, I know that was your friend’s light--” 

Much to Yachi’s surprise, Shimizu laughed. _My skin is clear, my crops are flourishing, my depression is cured, my long-lost brother from 2005 has come home, the sun is shining, all thanks to this Beautiful Woman_ , Yachi thought to herself. “It’s totally fine,” Shimizu said, still laughing. “Kuroo has like 10 lighters at his house. He won’t miss this one. Here, just eat a cold s’more.”

Yachi put a new marshmallow with chocolate and graham crackers. “Cheers,” Shimizu said, tapping their s’mores together. Yachi took a big bite. It was sweet and cold and made Yachi smile, despite herself. “Delicious,” she said, savoring the chocolate on her tongue.

“It would have been better hot, but c’est la vie,” Shimizu said, gazing out across the water. Her eyes suddenly widened, and she pointed to the horizon. “Oh, look, it’s almost time.”

Half of the sun was already sinking below the waves in the distance, casting the clouds in orange. Yachi squinted against the brightness, taking in the heavenly view.

The soft rap music from Shimizu’s speaker floated through the air: 

_“Beaches, boats, sailing, togetherness  
The feelin' like you're smilin' even brighter when the weather's shit”_

Yachi glanced at Shimizu, and saw the sun reflecting off her glasses, her long fingers clutching the side of the pier in anticipation. 

_“Tellin' all my friends that I was happy when I gotcha and there's coffee shop dates_  
And certainly Sinatra  
Meetin' every mornin' and consortin' by your locker how the first time that we kissed you said you're not much of a talker” 

The sun finally slipped beneath the horizon. The light stayed for a moment more, illuminating the sky in swathes of pink.

_“Nearly 8 months later_  
I think you had it backwards  
I asked you who you were, said you're cute, you were flattered  
Now our story's gotta fill with happily forever afters  
And I don't think I could have fallen for you any faster” 

Yachi and Shimizu were quiet, even after the song ended, listening to the crashing waves. Yachi was acutely aware of Shimizu’s hand, which lay next to hers, their thumbs barely touching. 

“Say, do you have a boyfriend?”

Yachi’s heart stopped beating. She turned to look at Shimizu. Her face was hard to read. “I, uh...” Yachi swallowed. God dammit, it had been so easy to talk to Shimizu before! Why was she tripping up now? “Um... no. It’s complicated.”

“What’s complicated?” There was a hint of something in Shimizu’s voice. Yachi couldn’t place it.

Yachi took a deep breath. “I... um... I’ve never had a boyfriend, but I... I had a girlfriend. Back in middle school.” Yachi waited pensively for Shimizu’s reaction. 

Shimizu’s eyebrows lifted, but she didn’t seem surprised. “Oh, I see, so you’re lesbian?”

“Well, bisexual,” Yachi said, simply. “I like both. Boys and girls, I mean.”

“Oh, I see.” Shimizu’s face was unreadable again.

The silence stretched out between them. Yachi wanted to say something, anything, to fill in the awkward gap. She finally mustered the courage to ask: “Do you have a boyfriend?”

Shimizu smiled and looked away. For a single, golden second, Yachi was hopeful, before Shimizu said: “Yeah, his name is Asahi.” 

Yachi froze. _What? Boyfriend? Asahi? Who was that? Someone at her school?_

As the information sank in, Yachi felt like she was a piece of tinfoil that was slowly being crushed into a ball. The air was sucked out of her lungs. The beautiful scenery around her felt like a cage, pressing against her on all sides. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t breathe. _No, no, not again,_ Yachi thought, closing her eyes. _Why here, of all places?_

“Hitoka, are you okay?”

Shimizu’s concerned voice felt far away, like Yachi was hearing underwater. Yachi nodded, but her heart was beating so fast that she couldn’t see. She felt weak and dizzy and out of control.

“I’m good. I just... uh... I think that marshmallow...”

Yachi couldn’t finish her half-assed lie. She needed to get out of there, pronto. She couldn’t let Shimizu see her like this. She needed to calm down, somewhere else... anywhere else... Yachi stood up blindly and started to run down the dock. Her breath came out in gasps. Her chest heaved with pain.

“Hitoka! Wait!” Shimizu shouted, running after her. Shimizu was fast, and soon grabbed Yachi’s arm with her hand. “What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

Yachi couldn’t speak. The world was spinning. She looked at Shimizu’s face, a blur of confusion. “Yeah, I... I... I can’t...”

Shimizu pulled Yachi into her arms. Yachi’s heartbeat thumped loudly against Shimizu’s chest. The cold air was warmed between the heat of their bodies. Yachi relaxed into Shimizu, letting the older girl pull her closer.

“Just breathe,” Shimizu said, gently. Her breath was cool against Yachi’s ear. “It’s okay, I’m right here. You don’t need to worry, I’ve got you. Just breathe.”

“I’m sorry, I... I...”

“Shhh, it’s okay. Just breathe.”

Yachi took a deep breath. She breathed in Shimizu’s scent; the ocean, the lemon, and the chocolate from the s’mores. She felt Shimizu’s silky soft hair against her neck. She took another breath, then another. Her heartbeat slowed. Her head cleared. 

Yachi pulled away from Shimizu’s jacket after a few minutes. “Thank you,” she said, quietly.

“It’s completely fine,” Shimizu said, with a small smile. “You alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, why don’t I drive you home?”

“Yeah, I would like that.”

\---------

Yachi lay on her bed. It was midnight, and she couldn’t sleep. Of course she couldn’t. How could she possibly sleep, after the disastrous date she’d had? 

Date. HAH. Of course it wasn’t a date. Why would it be a date? It was two girls, just eating s’mores by the ocean. Nothing romantic. Just two friends together.

Yachi groaned and flipped over, smothering her head in the pillow. 

_God fucking damn it, Yachi, shut your gay ass up and accept that Shimizu’s never going to give you a chance_ , she thought. _What were you expecting? A pretty college lesbian to magically sweep you off your feet? Hell to the no._

And, to top it off, she had a goddamn panic attack. How could she be so stupid? Yachi closed her eyes, filled with self-loathing.  
Maybe things would be different in the morning. Maybe she could smooth things over with Shimizu, and they could see each other again.

As friends. That’s all. That’s all it would ever be.


	4. Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi and the gang prepare for the biggest volleyball game of the century.

> _Are you going to the big volleyball game tonight?_

Yachi pressed send on the message. She got a reply three seconds later:

> _Of course! Asahi’s playing_

Yachi felt a pang of jealousy at the man’s name, but it was gone as soon as it came. Since the major freak out, which was two weeks ago, Yachi had learned to accept her situation with Shimizu. It wasn’t going to work out, no matter how much she wanted it to.

> _Great, see you there :)_

Yachi sent the message and leaned back in her seat with a sigh. Hinata instantly picked up on her mood. “Whammps mmhpf?” he said, mouth still stuffed with hamburger.

“Huh?”

Hinata swallowed. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing. Shimizu’s going to the volleyball game.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up. “So I’ll get to meet her? Finally! You’ve been talking about her for weeks.”

“It’s... it’s not like that,” Yachi said. She looked down at her plate of McNuggets with a frown. “Shimizu and I are just friends.”

“Mmhhhhhmmm,” Hinata said sarcastically. Or, as sarcastic as you can get with a huge bite of lettuce, tomato, and beef in your mouth. His record for downing an entire Big Mac was 29.3 seconds; Kageyama had timed him.

Yachi leaned forward. “If you’re so interested in my relationship status, what about you? Got anyone on your mind?”

Hinata’s entire face went ketchup-red. “N-No!” he stammered.

Yachi smirked. “See? Now stop bothering me about Shimizu. It’s NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Hinata said, taking a large swig from his Coke. But his eyes still twinkled with mischief.

An hour before the game, Hinata and Yachi were getting ready in Yachi’s apartment. 

“Hey, let’s invite Nishinoya! OH! And Tanaka! They can sit next to me in the stands. I’ll have to bring extra money for hot dogs, but maybe Tanaka can float me just this once. I paid for his pork bun the other day, so I think it’s only fair...”

“Hinata, you’re rambling again,” Yachi said, holding up clothes in front of the mirror. She was deciding between a black crop top or a blue off-the-shoulder blouse to match her skirt. What would Shimizu be wearing? Yachi wondered, but she quickly pushed the thought out of her head.

“We have to include Yamaguchi,” Hinata continued. He was laying spread-eagle on her bed, flipping through the contacts on his phone. “He might feel lost without Tsukki there to keep him occupied.”

“Wait, what? Why won’t Tsukki be with him?”

“You don’t know? Tsukki’s playing in the game. He made varsity this year,” Hinata huffed. “Probably just because of his height.”

“You’ll make the team next year,” Yachi reassured him. “Look, even Kageyama didn’t make varsity.”

“That’s just because we’ve got Akaashi as a setter. Akaashi is the best! He sets all like... BWA! And the ball goes straight to Bokuto, who spikes it down, BAM!” Hinata made movements with his arms. “Kageyama could never sync with Bokuto like Akaashi does. That’s why he’s not on the team.”

“Oh, right.” Yachi constantly forgot who was on or off the team. She needed to refresh herself before the game started. “Who’s going with us?”

“I’m driving you, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi. Tanaka is bringing Nishinoya and Kenma.”

“Kenma’s going?” Yachi said, surprised. “I thought this wasn’t his type of thing.”

“Apparently, he’s got a friend who plays for the other team,” Hinata explained. “I forgot his name. Kurt? Kou?”

“Kuroo?” Yachi asked, remembering the name of Shimizu’s friend.

“Yeah, how’d you know about him?”

“Oh, I once borrowed his lighter.”

“WHAT?” Hinata’s jaw dropped. “Yachi, you smoke? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Yachi laughed. “No, I used it to toast a marshmallow. Well, before it fell into the ocean... It’s a long story.”

“O... kay.” Hinata looked confused, but he let it slide. He turned on his phone to check the time. “Oh, SHIT! Yachi, we need to go. It’s already 6:00.”

Yachi was still deciding between the two shirts, but she decided to pull on the blue blouse. She also grabbed a baseball cap off her table. The word AKIHIKO was stitched in huge letters across the front. She hardly ever went to sports events; besides volleyball, that is. Hinata always managed to drag her to volleyball games. But tonight was special. It was the biggest sports event of the year: the annual Akihiko vs. Toshihiro game, known amongst the students as the “Indigo” (the school colors of Akihiko and Toshihiro were blue and purple, respectively). Because Shimizu went to Toshihiro, Yachi was excited to see her and her friends.

Hinata was surprisingly good at driving, making neat turns, stopping completely at stop signs, and using his blinker at all the right times. You would think, with someone as energized as Hinata, that he would be a crazy driver. But Hinata pulled smoothly into Yamaguchi’s driveway as if he had done it a thousand times (which, Yachi realized, he probably had).

Yamaguchi and Kageyama stood carrying bags, illuminated by the car’s headlights. Yachi noticed that Yamaguchi had a rolled-up poster tucked under his arm.

“Yo!” Hinata shouted, rolling down his windows. “Get in losers, we’re going to crush Toshihiro’s fucking ass!”

“Hinata, you dumbass, you’re going to wake everyone up!”

“Relax Kageyama, it’s not even 6:30 yet. Get in the car.”

Yachi was sitting shotgun, which meant that Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and their huge bags had to squeeze into the back seat. Kageyama was grumbling loudly that he didn’t have the leg room, and Hinata responded by moving his seat back further. They started to bicker loudly.

Yamaguchi and Yachi were the only sane ones in the car, so they started a conversation. “You excited for the game?” Yamaguchi asked. His brown hair was tucked under a bright blue Akihiko headband.

“Y-yeah!” Yachi replied, a little worked up from all the noise. “What about you?”

“Of course! Tsukki’s playing middle blocker,” Yamaguchi said, proudly. “He’s really good this year. Just watch, he’ll block every spike that Kuroo gives him.”

Yachi smiled. Of course Yamaguchi was gushing about his best friend. “Who are the starters this year?”

“Well,” Yamaguchi began, counting on his fingers. “On our team, there’s Tsukki as middle blocker, Bokuto and Matsukawa as wing spikers, Akaashi as setter, Iwaizumi as the ace, and this new dude named Yaku as the libero. On Toshihiro, there’s Kuroo as middle blocker, Hanamaki and Sawamura as wing spikers, Oikawa as setter, Asahi as the ace, and Watari as the libero.”

Yachi tensed up at Asahi’s name, but quickly regained her composure. “That’ll be really hard to remember,” Yachi admitted. “By the way, what does your sign say?”

“Oh, this?” Yamaguchi unrolled the huge poster with a grin. In shining glitter letters, it said: ‘Do Your Best, Tsukki!’ Yachi noticed that Yamaguchi had drawn a big moon in the right corner, and dotted the rest of the page with star stickers.

“It’s amazing!” Yachi gushed, looking at all the details. “How long did you spend on it?”

“Oh, only an hour.”

“WOW!” Hinata exclaimed, pulling the car over just to look at it. “That’s awesome, Yamaguchi!”

“He got glitter all over my mom’s carpet,” Kageyama said with a scowl, but even he seemed impressed by the poster.

Yamaguchi looked elated at all the attention he was getting. “I hope it motivates Tsukki, even a little bit. He gets nervous before big games, you know.”

“REALLY?” Hinata said, mouth agape. “Why? He’s so cool and tall!”

“I don’t think he realizes what a big part of the team he is,” Yamaguchi explained. “He’s so used to being all nonchalant about everything so that he comes off as intimidating. But on the inside he’s just a big softie.”

“You two have always been close, you know him better than all of us,” Yachi noted. “Tell us, Yamaguchi, what’s the quickest way to Tsukishima’s heart?”

“Yeah, yeah! Tell us!” Hinata chimed in.

“Well...” Yamaguchi scratched the back of his head, then gave a sheepish smile. “On bad days, I always buy him a strawberry popsicle. It cheers him right up.”

Yachi wondered what Tsukishima was like when he was ‘cheered up’. Did he smile? Yachi couldn’t remember a time when Tsukishima’s smirk wasn’t condescending. He always had an ulterior motive. Maybe Yamaguchi saw a side to him that she didn’t.

“Oh,” Yamaguchi said, as if remembering something important. “And he loves dinosaurs.”

 _“DINOSAURS?”_ everyone said in unison.

“Yeah, dinosaurs. You should see all the figurines in his bedroom. Tsukki watched Jurassic Park for his 7th birthday, and has never been the same since.” Yamaguchi cocked his head to the side. “Yachi, why are you asking me all this? Do you like Tsukki or something?”

Yachi’s face went bright red, and Hinata snorted loudly. “N-no, not at all,” Yachi stammered. “I just have him as a partner in my English class, and we have this gift exchange coming up. I need some ideas of what to give him.”

“Oh. Right,” Yamaguchi said, relaxing. Yachi hadn’t realized how tense he was. “Just get him something strawberry. Or something with dinosaurs.”

“What about...” Kageyama said from the back, eyes fixated out the window. His brow was furrowed in concentration. “...dinosaur-shaped strawberries?”

“Great idea, Kageyama!” Hinata said. “Do you think those exist?”

“Oh! Tsukki told me once that you can grow fruits into specific shapes by putting molds on them while they are growing on the tree,” Yamaguchi said. “Although, that will be difficult, unless someone here has a strawberry bush.”

“Maybe another idea?” Yachi suggested.

“What about...” Kageyama paused for effect. “...strawberry-shaped dinosaurs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey HEYYYY!!!!!! please comment :)


	5. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi meets Shimizu again at the Indigo.

Tanaka and Nishinoya, both without shirts, sported blue paint across their bare chests. The paint was supposed to say ‘AKIHIKO’, but the boys were standing in the wrong order, so it instead spelled ‘HIKOAKI’. Their eyes widened at the sight of Hinata across the parking lot, and the two ran at full speed to crush him in a devastating hug.

“ST-STOP! YOU’VE GOT PAINT ON YOUR CHEST!”

“Oh, shit, sorry, Shoyou,” Nishinoya said, with a smirk. “How you been? Last I saw you, you were balling your eyes out to Titanic.”

“It was a very emotional sleepover, okay?” Hinata said, wiping blue paint off his arms. “Even Tanaka was tearing up a bit.”

“I WAS NOT,” Tanaka retorted, puffing out his chest. “But I’m sure going to cry if we lose the Indigo. THIS IS OUR YEAR!”

“YEAH!” Nishinoya shouted, giving Tanaka a double high-five.

Yachi peered around the boys to see Kenma. He was dressed in an oversized purple sweatshirt and was staring intently at his phone. Yachi realized that the sweatshirt probably belonged to Kuroo.

“Hey, Kenma,” Yachi said.

Kenma looked up with his cat-eyes. “Oh. Hi, Yachi,” he said.

“You’re rooting for Toshihiro?”

Kenma looked down at his sweatshirt, then shrugged. “I really couldn’t care less,” he admitted.

“Oh,” Yachi said.

“...and then he picked the lock and we got through. Turns out the concert was a bust, though. So we just stole some kid’s beer and left,” Nishinoya was saying. “But man, Bokuto got fuckin WASTED. Last we saw, he was hotfooting it across the softball field in his boxers.”

“Boxers?” Kageyama asked.

“Yep, they were bright pink. Had some sort of design on them, owls or some shit.”

“But the best part,” Tanaka said, gaving Nishinoya a pat on the back, “was Noya getting into that bar fight.”

Hinata’s eyes widened. “REALLY?”

Noya grinned, then turned around to show everyone a bruise on his shoulder blade. “It was AWESOME.”

“Hey, isn’t the game starting soon?” Yamaguchi asked, glancing at his watch. Yachi was grateful for the interruption. 

“OH SHIT YAMA, YOU’RE RIGHT!” Tanaka said. “Quick, help us grab the six-packs in the truck.”

\---------

Yachi and the gang walked into the amphitheater, carrying their weight in beer. The crowd was huge; Yachi guessed there were at least a couple hundred people watching. As Yachi caught a glimpse of the court, her heart began to beat in a familiar fast pace. Volleyball was so thrilling! It was taking years off of Yachi’s life to even watch the sport.

Nishinoya and Tanaka were having a shouting competition three seats to Yachi’s left, while Kenma and Yamaguchi huddled in the corner over a video game. Kageyama and Hinata were bickering over who got to hold the giant Akihiko banner. 

“I brought it! I get to hold it!”

“But I’m taller! No one will be able to read the banner if you hold it, dumbass.”

“DON’T BRING MY HEIGHT INTO THIS!”

Yachi sighed, and decided to intervene. “Guys? Can you stop arguing please?”

“Sorry, Yachi,” Hinata growled, giving the black-haired boy a piercing stare. “It’s just that Kageyama here doesn’t know how to share.”

“Can we just let it--” Yachi started, before recognizing the girl that was walking towards her seat. It was Shimizu, dressed in jeans and a purple t-shirt. Her hair was in a sleek bun at the base of her neck, but a few strands grazed her collarbone. She flashed a radiant smile once she spotted Yachi, and immediately headed over.

“Hey, Yachi!” she said cheerfully. “I can tell your friends are excited for the game.”

“Y-yeah,” Yachi said. Her heart was beating fast, despite herself. How unfair! Why did Shimizu always have to look like a motherfucking goddess? “They’ve been talking about the Indigo for weeks, it’s getting obnoxious.”

“Yachi!” Hinata said, running to her side. “Who’s this?”

“Oh, right, um...” Yachi said, blushing. “Hinata, this is my friend, Shimizu.”

“I met you at the party a few weeks ago,” Shimizu remarked. “Nice to see you again.”

“Yeah, nice to see you too,” Hinata said, with a barely-concealed grin. Before turning back to Kageyama, he elbowed Yachi in the ribs. 

“Ow!” Yachi yelped, but Hinata was already gone. 

“So, what have you been up to? We haven’t seen each other since s’mores on the dock,” Shimizu said.

“Oh, um, about that...” Yachi said, swallowing. She had so many things she wanted to apologize for, but she didn’t know how to convey her feelings.

“It’s alright, I understand,” Shimizu said, with a small smile. “Sometimes people get overwhelmed with a situation and need to get out. It’s my fault for not realizing you were struggling.”

Yachi felt a wave of relief, but she still needed to say it. “I... uh... I freaked out because... um...”

“Because I told you about Asahi?”

“...yeah,” Yachi said, waiting for Shimizu’s response. 

But all she got was a kind smile. “It’s my fault,” Shimizu admitted. “I should have told you about him earlier. It was stupid of me to...” She didn’t finish her sentence, but instead reached into her bag and pulled out a rectangular box. It was wrapped with a yellow ribbon. “Here. I got this for you. As an apology.”

“Oh... um... this is...,” Yachi stuttered, feeling completely undeserving. Why was Shimizu the one apologizing? She did absolutely nothing wrong. If anything, Yachi should be giving HER the gift. Yachi was the one who freaked out, cried, and ruined the entire outing. It was Yachi’s fault.

But before she knew it, Shimizu had pressed the box into Yachi’s hands. When Yachi looked up, Shimizu’s eyes were filled with nothing but kindness.

Yachi gently unwrapped the ribbon and took off the wrapping paper. Inside, she found a pristine box of watercolors.

“My mom, she used to run an art store. She loved watercolors. I think... well...” Shimizu seemed at a loss for words. “I think... I think that everyone can be an artist. So I got you these. Maybe... maybe you could try them out?”

Yachi was smiling. She was smiling so much her cheeks hurt. Her heart was elated. It had been a long time since she received such a heartwarming gift. “It’s perfect,” she said, softly. “I love it. Thank you so much.”

“Really? I was thinking, maybe, you wouldn’t...” Shimizu stopped herself, but she seemed happy. “I’m glad you like it.”

Just then, the buzzer sounded, meaning the game was about to begin. Yachi watched as the teams lined up. On Akihiko’s side, Tsukki looked smug with his sports glasses. Bokuto was flexing to Tanaka and Nishinoya, while Akaashi gave him a pointed scowl. Iwaizumi, Yaku, and Matsukawa waved to the cheering crowd.

On Toshihiro’s side, Kuroo stood next to Sawamura. The two of them looked intimidating with their jet-black hair and scary smiles. Oikawa, as always, was snapping a selfie with his fans in the stands. Watari and Hanamaki were leading a loud cheer.

Yachi spotted a man on Toshihiro’s team. He was tall, with long brown hair in a bun, and a goatee. Although he looked strong, there was a certain gentleness to him that Yachi couldn’t place.

_Asahi._

Yachi didn’t want to hate him. She was against hating anyone, regardless of who they were. But something about Asahi made Yachi’s heart sink. Her chest became even heavier when she glanced over at Shimizu. The girl was waving and cheering, wearing that dazzling smile on her face.

Yachi thought about the watercolor set in her backpack. She thought about the dropped lighter, about the cereal box, about the orange-flavored vodka. She thought about all the moments she had spent with Shimizu, and all the hopes she had. She thought about Shimizu’s smile.

The smile that was now shining upon Asahi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment!!


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the game nears to a close, Yachi and Hinata learn new things about each other.

Oikawa bounced the ball onto the ground multiple times before glancing up. The eyes of hundreds were on him as he tossed the ball into the air. Then, with the grace of an angel, he leaped into the air and slammed his hand down, sending the ball flying over the net.

Yaku picked it up, but it was a bad receive. “Sorry!” he shouted, but Akaashi was already underneath the ball, ready to set. He spotted Bokuto, running along the left side. Akaashi set the ball right to Bokuto’s palm, and he slammed it down onto the gym floor.

The crowd erupted in cheers. Bokuto was hitting his chest like a gorilla. Nishinoya and Tanaka were twirrling their shirts above their heads. Kageyama was leaning over the railing in intense concentration. Even Kenma looked impressed by the quick.

Yachi could feel the excitement that reverberated throughout the stadium. It was now match point for Akihiko.

But Toshihiro wasn’t ready to give up. Sawamura recieved Matsukawa’s serve easily and bumped it to Oikawa. Yachi watched with wide eyes as Oikawa, with the precision of a diamond-edged sword, set the ball to Asahi. Asahi slammed the ball down, and the crowd went wild.

“Now that’s more like it,” Shimizu said, with a smug grin.

Yachi rolled her eyes. This game had been going back and forth for ten minutes already. She looked around for Hinata. He was Yachi’s main form of entertainment.  
But Hinata was no where to be found.

“Hey, Kageyama.”

Kageyama turned towards her. “What?”

“Do you know where Hinata went?”

“Oh, um...” Kageyama looked uncomfortable. “He... he ran off a couple minutes ago.”

“What? Why?”

“Um... I... I’m not so sure...” Kageyama looked awkward.

 _Huh, that’s weird_ , Yachi thought. She decided it would be best to ask Hinata herself. She left her seat and walked up the stairs to the exit.

After a few minutes of searching, she spotted Hinata sitting on a railing just outside the stadium. It was a cloudy day, so Hinata was wrapped in a large sweater. He looked confused, and was nibbling on a corndog absent-mindedly.

“Hey,” Yachi said, uncertainly. “I was looking for you.”

Hinata met her eyes, then immediately looked back down. “Sorry, I just needed to be by myself for a little bit,” he mumbled.

Yachi paused. She had never seen Hinata act so passively before. She took a seat next to him on the railing. “What’s on your mind?”

“Uh, nothing.”

“You’re bad at lying.”

Hinata was trying hard to concentrate on the ground. “Really, Yachi, it’s nothing.” His voice had a hint of aggression in it.

Yachi was surprised. Hinata had never been mad at her before. Was she being too prying? “Okay,” she said. “Well, if it’s really nothing, then why don’t you come back to your seat with me?”

Hinata paused. He looked unsure of himself, an emotion that Yachi was not used to seeing.

“Hinata.”

Hinata looked up at her.

Yachi sighed. “Just tell me. What’s really going on?”

“I...” Hinata started, taking another half-hearted bite of his corn dog. “I’m just off today, I don’t know why. I’m getting nervous for no reason. And my stomach feels weird.”

“What kind of weird?”

“Like... my heart is beating all crazy, and my stomach is all tingly.”

“Oh,” Yachi said. She thought about her beating heart, how it sped up whenever she saw Shimizu. “That happens to me too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. But only around a specific person.”

Hinata nodded. “Me too. Only around a specific person.”

The two sat in silence for a while. The railing was cold against Yachi’s thighs, so she drew her arms close to her chest.

“Who?” Hinata’s voice was soft.

“Huh?”

“Who... makes you feel... all weird?” Hinata asked, with some difficulty.

Yachi swallowed. “Oh. Uh... Shimizu.”

Hinata drew in a sharp breath, then turned towards Yachi. His eyes were as big as saucers, and his face was flushed. “You don’t think...”

“...think what?” Yachi asked, frankly a little scared.

Hinata’s mouth was open slightly. “Yachi,” he said, slowly. “Do you like Shimizu?”

“I...” Yachi was frozen. “Of course I like her.”

“No. Like, like-like.”

Yachi’s heart was thumping loudly in her chest. She thought about Shimizu’s smell, of lemons and ocean salt and chocolate. She thought about Shimizu holding her close on the dock until the warmth of their bodies heated up the air between them. She thought about the girl’s smile, the kind of smile that sends shivers down Yachi’s spine. “I... I think I do,” Yachi found herself saying.

It was a relief to finally voice her feelings, especially to her best friend. But she was not expecting his reaction.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Hinata said. “But what you’re saying is that... if you feel all weird whenever you’re with someone...”

“Yeah?”

“...if you feel like your heart is about to explode whenever they touch your hand or say your name...”

“Yeah?”

“...if you think about them a lot to the point where you have trouble concentrating on anything else...”

“Yeah?”

“...that means... you like them?” Hinata’s voice was quivering.

Yachi looked at him as if it were obvious. “Hinata, you’ve got a crush.”

“Oh. Oh, FUCK.” Hinata had his head in his hands, and he was breathing hard and fast.

“What? What is it?”

“There’s no way I could like... it makes no sense... I can’t...” Hinata was mumbling under his breath. He was shaking like a ticking bomb.

“Who? Who is it?” Yachi asked, feeling exasperated. 

Hinata looked at her through a mess of orange curls. “Um, let’s think. He’s tall, got jet-black hair, an evil smile, and calls me ‘dumbass’ all the time.”

“Oh, FUCK,” Yachi agreed. “This is serious.”

“I know.”

“Fuck.”

“I KNOW!” Hinata’s head was buried under his arms again.

“Okay, okay, let’s calm down,” Yachi said. She took a deep breath. “On a happy note, we are both gay as fuck.”

“True,” Hinata said, cocking his head. “But on a bad note... neither of us has a chance with the person we’re hopelessly in love with.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Shimizu’s got a boyfriend, right?” Hinata said. “And Kageyama...”

“Does Kageyama have a girlfriend?”

“No... it’s just... I think he likes girls.”

Yachi sighed. “So we’re in the same situation.”

“Yup.”

The pair were silent and listened to the faint cheers erupting in the stadium, and the distant cicadas beginning to chirp. The air was cool against Yachi’s skin. She felt... happy, for some reason. 

“Thanks for telling me,” Yachi finally said. “About how you felt, I mean.”

“No problem. Thanks for helping me figure everything out.”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna go back inside?”

“...are you sure?”

Hinata nodded. “I’ve sorted out my feelings. And it looks like the game’s almost over.”

“Okay, let’s go back inside.”

 

The friends walked back into the stadium feeling like changed people. Something about coming out to Hinata made Yachi feel elated, like she had lifted a giant weight off her chest. They joined the rest of the onlookers in the stands.

“Where were you guys? You’ve been gone for hours!” Tanaka said. “Guess what?”

“What?”

“AKIHIKO FUCKING WON BITCHESSSSS!!!!” Nishinoya shouted, doing a rendition of the chicken dance but with his middle fingers pointed up to the sky.

Yachi skirted around the two rowdy boys and found Shimizu, who was looking disappointed. “Sorry your team lost,” Yachi said to her.

“It’s alright, there’s always next year,” she replied, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Hey, um, by the way...”

“Yeah?” Yachi said, her pulse speeding up a little.

“I want to get to know you better,” Shimizu said. Her smile was soft.

“Oh... um, same,” Yachi stuttered.

“I was wondering... are you free tonight?”

“Tonight?”

“Yeah. I rented my favorite movie, but I’ve got no one to watch it with. Asahi’s has a team sleepover/cry fest, so I was wondering if you would come over.”

Yachi felt her heart drop. Was she just a substitute for Asahi? Is that really how Shimizu saw her? “Uh...”

“And don’t think you’re just a substitute for Asahi, or anything. I genuinely like hanging out with you,” Shimizu said, reading Yachi’s mind. “And I haven’t heard your opinions on obscure philosophical topics yet.”

Yachi laughed at that, despite herself. “Yeah, sure,” Yachi found herself saying. “I’ll come over.”

Before leaving the stadium, Hinata gave Yachi a big wink. Yachi responded by winking back, and casually pointing towards Kageyama. Hinata rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry if you were looking forward to more chapters of this story, because I'm going to put it on infinite hiatus. It was my first fan fiction, and reading over it, I'm realizing how badly-paced and out-of-character it is. I definitely still love Kiyoko x Yachi, except I think it would be better if I started over with a new fic, one that actually has a good plot that I enjoy writing.

Thanks for all the support until now! In the meantime, I posted a quick story about a Karasuno sleepover that I thought was pretty funny and fluffy. I'm also working on a Tsukkiyama fic. Love you all!

\--JoleyC


End file.
